


Love Me Mercilessly

by Soap_Lady



Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, felinette - Freeform, hatefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Marinette loves working for Amelie Graham de Vanily in the Costume Department at Graham Films. She can't stand it when the boss' arrogant jerk of a son, Felix comes by. Someone needs to take him down a peg.Rumors spread after an office party that Marinette has naked photos of a drunk Felix and he bangs on her door trying to get them back. They don't exist but she jokingly suggests a trade.To her utter shock, he agrees.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794787
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Love Me Mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexiessan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is a gift to Alexiessan, who wanted a Felinette Enemies With Benefits story. Home you like it!

_While your shunning friends that despise you to your face_

_What would they say now if they saw you in this place?_

_Naked and breathless, could you live with this disgrace?_

\---The Bravery, “Hatef*ck”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had very few complaints about her life. At twenty-three she had her own apartment, lots of friends, and a side business that was beginning to take off.

Amelie was a dream of a boss and she treated her employees in the Costume Department well, providing benefits and competitive wages and knew everyone she dealt with on a regular basis by name. She even hosted a baby shower or two.

Marinette had graduated from IFA and spent two years interning with Gabriel Agreste. Alas, it ended when he refused to use her own designs, assuring her that she could do valuable work and could design something down the road when he went into semi-retirement.

He was surprised and upset when she left at the end of her internship. The man had even gone as far as to ask Adrien to try and persuade her to stay. Really, she’d gotten over her silly crush years ago and thought of him as nothing more than a friend. In the end Gabriel conceded defeat and gave her a glowing letter of recommendation. He told her she would always be welcome to return. She smiled warmly and thanked him, waiting until she got home to curse creatively.

Graham Films had been working with French directors on a series of movies. Some were superhero movies to rival the MCU. Others were family films. The movie Marinette was currently working on was a period drama partially set in the 1800s, partly set in the American Old West. It was challenging work but Marinette loved every minute of it.

Well, nearly every minute.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, a word?”

_Felix Graham de Vanily. Dammit._

She’d barely seen him over the years since he’d played a mean prank on his cousin and gotten three friends suspended. He worked in Planning and Development; poised to become a VP by age twenty-five. The golden boy of Graham Films. Ambitious but hard-working and had already earned an MBA.

Even though he technically outranked her, he had no actual authority over her. At his mother’s insistence the costume department maintained full autonomy; as long as they stayed on budget, they could do what they wanted.

That didn’t stop him from dropping by unannounced and critiquing her work without any real understanding about how garments were made in the 1800s.

“Why do you need metal and bone buttons?”

“That’s what buttons were made from back then.”

“Couldn’t you just use plastic that _looks_ like bone? I don’t want animal rights groups up in arms.”

“It wouldn’t look right on film. Besides, these are actually antler buttons made from shed antlers. No animals were harmed. We’ll even put a disclaimer in the film.”

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng…”

“We’re touting this film as historically accurate, M. Graham de Vanily. Besides, it’s not like we’re going over budget.”

“Mlle.-”

“Are we over budget, sir?”

“...”

“Then I fail to see what the issue is, M. Graham de Vanily. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

Marinette loved to get the upper hand in their arguments but he would use any excuse to get under her skin, question her work. Then he’d give her that smug, superior smile of his, as if goading her to attack him. She told herself punching the little git in the face wouldn’t be worth getting fired.

Working in films wasn’t her dream job but Amelie did let her design a few things, like the riding skirt worn by the lead actress.

“I thought all women in the 1800s rode side-saddle.”

“Not in the American Old West, M. Graham de Vanily. Many women shortened their skirts and wore long boots.”

“Name two.”

“Calamity Jane and Annie Oakley.”

“Really, can you prove-”

“We have pictures, M. Graham de Vanily.”

The man was a relentless nitpicker and if it weren’t for how much she loved working for Amelie she’d quit. It would mean struggling until she could get more commissions but Jagged hinted at a new tour and he’d need a new designer so if worse came to worse, she’d jump ship and go on the road with her favorite rock star.

The bickering had almost become routine. He’d point out some “flaw” in her work. She’d explain how it wasn’t a flaw, he just didn't understand fashion and they’d go on their merry way.

That was, until the party.

It was a wrap party for a smaller film, the first movie Marinette had worked on. Amelie got a bit tipsy and cried about how proud she was of her team. Her little fabric family. Someone called her driver and she went home early to sleep it off. Sweet lady but a bit of a lightweight.

After the boss left nearly everyone else got rip roaring drunk. The only person not drinking was Marinette, who didn’t like more than a glass of wine with dinner. Felix dropped in unannounced to see his mother and decided to stay even after the noirette had told him she’d left already. People kept giving him drinks and giving him refills while his back was turned; he wasn’t very popular in the Costume Department.

Sometime during the night a few of her coworkers, led by Claude of course decided it would be funny to lock the eligible Marinette up with Felix “Stick Up the Bum” GDV. Some American game called “Seven Minutes in Heaven”.

“We’ll come get you in seven minutes, Mari,” Claude had said and locked her in a closet with Felix. The two of them had sat in uncomfortable silence for thirty minutes until Claude remembered they existed.

Felix and Marinette had herded everyone onto the transport buses Amelie had hired for the occasion and made sure everyone had gotten home. Then with a minimum of contact or even speech they politely wished each other good night and went home.

That had been the end of it, until a rumor started circulating three weeks ago. Someone claimed they’d overheard Marinette and Felix having sex in the closet and were sure Mari had the pictures to prove it. Several people tried to snatch her phone away but she was smart enough to keep it booby trapped. She even assured her boss nothing had happened between her design assistant and her. Her boss had been disappointed.

“Not about the lack of blackmail material, my dear,” Amelie sighed. “I just think a strong-willed girl like you would be good for my mischievous son.”

“Amelie, I love you like an aunt but…” she tried to be tactful, “...I can’t see Felix and I agreeing on anything. Much less...um...dating? Sorry.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll support you all the way,” her boss sighed. “It’s my fault, really. After his father died, I let him get a bit wild. He needs a bit of structure and discipline.”

Marinette imagined the unlikely scenario of Felix experiencing corporal punishment and just smiled. “Well, maybe he’ll grow out of his mischievous phase.”

Amelie smiled and bid her good night.

*****

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, a word?”

The man was incapable of using words like “Please.” It grated on her nerves. She clenched her teeth to keep from saying something she’d regret.

“I’m off the clock, so to speak. Also, if you want to start a conversation with me, you should throw a ‘Please’ in there somewhere .“

“It’s important.”

Marinette turned around and looked at him. He’d grown into a very handsome man, just as good-looking as his cousin. He’d traded his vest in for a business suit and he looked very striking in gray. But where Adrien radiated warmth and awkward charm, Felix was cold and smugly superior. The only heat she felt towards him was rage.

She blinked up at him and gave him a bored sigh. “Is it work related?”

“No,” he looked uncomfortable so she took a step or two towards him. To her surprise he took half a step back. “It’s...personal.”

_Ugh, gross._ “If it’s personal, it’s not important. Besides, I’m done for the day and my time is my own.” She turned away from him and began to walk toward the main entrance. He tried one more time.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng…”

“Good night, M. Graham de Vanily.”

*****

One hour later she was fresh out of the shower and drying her hair. She had some leftover quiche in the fridge so she didn’t have to cook. She could draw some designs she thought of during the day and get a few commissions ready to mail. A nice, peaceful, if lonely evening.

She and Luka had dated for three years and parted as friends as his career with Kitty Section began to take off. There were a few short term relationships and a tryst or two with some upperclassmen but nothing lasting. That was fine for now. She could focus on her career and let romance sort itself out.

Her moment of Zen was rudely interrupted by some jerk loudly banging on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Felix, of all people standing on her pink welcome mat. She considered just leaving him out there until he gave up but that wouldn’t endear her to her neighbors so she threw on a robe and cracked the door open, not enough for him to come in but for her to glare up at him.

“What do you want, Felix?”

He blinked in surprise. “I haven’t heard you use my first name in years. Usually you just call me M. Graham…”

His voice trailed off and he looked her up and down with astonishment. Marinette looked at herself and realised she hadn’t closed her robe completely and he could see all the way to her belly button. She tied the robe shut and looked up just in time to see him hide a smile behind his hand. Clearing his throat he very carefully looked her straight in the eyes and nowhere else. “Um...it would be easier to have this conversation somewhere without the risk of eavesdropping…”

_Damn, he wasn’t going to leave._ She rolled her eyes and growled, “Fine!” before grabbing him by tie and tugging him into her apartment before shutting and locking the door.

He was thrown off-balance and nearly tripped on her armchair before catching himself. He straightened his clothes and regained his usually snooty persona. “Is this how you treat all visitors? Throw them around and nearly strangle them? I can see why you’re still single.”

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest. “Only the unwanted ones. How the hell did you find out where I live anyway?”

Felix looked a little bit embarrassed. “I found it in my mom’s personnel files. She left it open on her computer. I copied it down and closed it.”

“Great. A stalker.” She kept talking before he could interrupt. “Just say what you want so I can tell you no and you can leave.”

He pointed at the couch. “Could I at least sit down?”

She shook her head. “You won’t be staying long enough. Hurry up, I have things to do.”

He frowned down at her. “What sort of-”

“Mind your own business!” She wasn’t at work so she didn’t have to be nice to this loser. Besides, he was on her turf now.

He flinched just a bit for some reason. “Very well,” he smoothed down his tie and began to speak.

“I’ll be quick. I’m sure you’ve heard the same rumor I have by now. That you and I…”

“...had sex in a closet and I took pictures of you naked?” she finished, arching her brows up.

Felix blushed. It was almost cute. He wasn’t an unattractive man when he wasn’t being a stuck up little shit. “Yes.”

Marinette rubbed her forehead. “I can’t believe my coworkers would think I have such bad taste,” she muttered just loud enough for him to hear her. She could feel his offended ego from where she stood. She sighed and looked at him. “Nothing happened between us. I don’t know if someone slipped you the wrong drink or what but nothing happened. You weren’t naked, we didn’t have sex and I sure as hell didn’t take any pictures of you.”

He crossed his arms, mocking her posture. “Prove it.”

She raised a brow. “How?”

“Show me your phone.” He was a bit more confident now, probably relieved no blackmail pictures would mess up his career.

She didn’t have to show him anything. _He_ was the intruder and she wasn’t about to let him dictate to her when he showed up unwanted at her doorstep. “No.”

“Then I won’t believe you.”

“I don’t care,” she felt a bit of her true "I give zero fucks about you" self bleeding over. “My word should be good enough. If it isn’t, then use a little logic,” she moved her hands to her hips and glowered at him. “I can’t stand you. You’re rude, smug, and have a superiority complex that could be seen from space. If I had sex with you I wouldn’t want anyone to know about it, so how about you leave?”

“If nothing happened then how about you show me your phone?” he countered.

“How about you lick me?” she fired back. 

That stopped him. “What?”

Marinette wasn’t proud of herself. It was a childish thing to say, even to a jerk like Felix. But she was tired of the high road and biting her tongue and dammit was it too much to expect some peace and quiet on her own time? 

She decided to taunt him, just to see how he would respond. “Something wrong with your hearing, Felix? Lick. Me. If you want to see what’s on my phone that badly, get down on your knees and lick me until I tell you to stop.”

_He wouldn’t do it. He’s too proud. He’s going to turn around and run out of here so fast-_

“Very well,” he looked at her, blushing again and she noticed her robe was gaping open. 

That stopped her. “Really?”

He looked like he was mentally girding his loins. “If that’s the only way…” he glanced at her phone and she could almost see the gears turning in his head.

Marinette smirked. “If you’re thinking of just stealing my phone, you shouldn’t. I have a thirty-five digit passcode that has to be done in a certain pattern or you can’t get in. And it’ll take a picture of the person who entered it incorrectly.”

It had been months since she’d had any sexual contact that wasn’t her own hand or a battery operated device. She missed sex; she could survive without it but she missed it.

She looked her nemesis over. There was something very attractive about taking him down a peg or two. She imagined what he looked like on all fours, how his tongue would feel on her clit. The noirette pictured him kneeling between her legs and the thought of having power over him was a turn on.

He hesitated just a little bit. He was probably feeling a little nervous and she almost told him to forget it and she’d show him her phone for nothing. Then he said, “Should I take my clothes off?”

_Wow, he was going for it. Eh, what the hell._ “Yes. All of them.”

Felix glanced at her then towards her bedroom. “Out here?”

“Yes.” She settled into the overstuffed armchair she’d gotten at _La Puces_. She didn’t want him in her bedroom, it was too personal. “All of them. Do it slowly, I want to watch.”

Marinette wasn’t sure why the thought of having power over Felix turned her on. Most of the sex she’d had in her life had been vanilla, except perhaps for Luka. He had been a bit experimental and although their relationship had been monogamous, they’d tried many creative positions. Luka’s favorite had been her on top. He said she always looked so powerful when she was riding him.

Felix obeyed and loosened his tie before pulling it over his head and dropping it on the couch. His suit blazer and shirt followed before she stopped him.

“You’re really going to leave them like that?”

He looked at the discarded clothes. “Why does it matter?”

It mattered because it was high quality clothing and he was treating it like disposable tissues. “Go fold them up neatly. Now.”

He started to argue and she bit out, “That’s not a request. Do as you’re told.”

Her voice sounded forceful and commanding, like it did when she was commanding her team during a looming deadline and they'd been goofing off. She never really used it in her private life. Perhaps she should start.

He neatly and obediently folded all his clothes and stacked them on the couch, then started to walk towards her.

“No,” she told him and he stopped. She pointed down at the floor. “Down on your knees, crawl for me, Felix.”

He didn’t hesitate this time. His eyes ever left her face as he slowly lowered himself to the floor and crawled on all fours towards her. He stopped when his face was almost even with her knees.

_He was kind of hot when he was being submissive._ “Kneel,” she commanded. Marinette spread her legs and untied her robe so he could get a good view of her body. He obediently sat on his heels and looked up and down her mostly naked body. She was dimly aware she should be embarrassed that someone she barely knew and couldn’t stand was looking at her bare flesh. Then again, he was hers to command right now and she was enjoying herself. She could be abashed later.

He reached up to part her thighs and she shook her head. “No. You don’t get to touch me with anything with your lips and tongue. Understand?” He nodded and she spread her legs a little wider, perching one leg on the arm of the chair to give him better access. “Good boy. Put your hands behind your back.”

Felix complied silently. She could almost like him when he was quiet. He leaned forward and began to lap at the moisture on her nether lips.

Marinette smothered a little moan and put her hands on his head, her fingers sliding into his hair. It wasn’t as stiff as she thought it would be, rather soft actually.

She gave him a little verbal encouragement as she played with his hair and lightly scratched his scalp. “Yes. Good boy, Felix. Longer licks, yes. Start near the bottom and lick your way up to my clit. Mmm...stick your tongue in me...yes, move it back and forth like that.”

Her grip on his hair tightened slightly as he obeyed, slipping his tongue inside her and frenching her opening.

She pulled his head away just enough to see his eyes. He looked a little disappointed to be pulled away from his “meal” but looked at her as if awaiting her next command. 

Marinette gave it to him. “Suck and lick my clit, Felix. Stop holding back and lick my pussy until I tell you to stop.”

He dove right in, finding the sensitive nub and flicking his tongue over it like a snake before sucking at it gently. He licked her wet pink slit and returned obediently to her clitoris, alternating between sucking and licking until warmth in Marinette’s belly grew and spread throughout her body and a jolt of electricity raced up her spine.

She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and rode his face to orgasm. She gave him a few moments to catch his breath then whispered, “More. Make me come more. Eat my pussy, Felix. Don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Felix made a little noise that was a cross between a moan and a sob and dove back inside her, tonguing her labia and licking her clit until she came again. She moaned as he ate her, moving her hands from his hair to his muscular shoulders so she didn’t pull his head off mid-orgasm.

After the third or fourth time she came undone she reluctantly pushed him away. “Good, now stand up and back away.

The man pouted, actually pouted because she would let him lick her any more. Huh. Did he enjoy cunnilingus that much or had it been a long time since he’d gotten laid as well?

After he stood and backed away she looked down and noticed his erection. Not bad; he was a little big thicker than she expected and his phallus had a curve to it, he’d probably feel pretty good inside. Luka had been longer but although Felix had a rotten personality he had a lovely cock.

“Aw, is that for me?” she cooed and reached out to stroke the smooth head. He tried to flinch away but she grabbed his balls and held him still. Once she had him subdued she petted his dick a few times, feeling it throb in her hand. “You’re certainly eager.”

Felix nodded and looked at her. She knew what he wanted but he couldn’t have it. She put her hand on his stomach and pushed him away. “I’m sure you can take care of _t_ _hat_ yourself.”

He looked at her, confused. “I thought…”

Marinette shook her head. “We had an agreement; you lick me, I show you all the pics on my phone. I never said anything about reciprocity.” 

He sulked and she laughed in his face. “Don’t be such a baby.” She jerked her thumb at a red door. “My bathroom is there. You’re welcome to jack off in my shower, just clean up afterwards.”

He huffed and stomped past her. She gave him a sweet grin and a slap on the ass before he was out of range.

*****

After Felix showered and dressed. (He still wasn’t allowed to sit down.) He looked at her expectantly.

Marinette rolled her eyes and unlocked her phone. “See? No pictures of you. Naked or otherwise.”

He blinked and she laughed again. “Don’t look at me like that. I told you I didn’t have any. You’re the one who chose not to believe me.” She smirked at him, trying to mimic his usual expression as best she could. “I wouldn’t blackmail you, even if I had the pictures. I’m not like that.”

She might be imagining things but he looked disappointed.

“But I just...and you…” Felix was nearly stammering.

Marinette stood up and re-tied her robe before walking him to the door. She couldn’t resist needling him one more time. “Besides, you and I both know that so-called ‘blackmail’ was just an excuse to come over here. We both know you’ll be back, even without any coercion on my part.”

She pushed him out the door and locked it before he could respond. She waited until she was sure he was gone to warm up some dinner and get a bit of designing and packaging done before bed.

Marinette was halfway asleep before she realized that even though her parting words were a joke, there was every possibility he’d come back for more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics used is a song called "Hatef*ck" by The Bravery. Imagine the song is being sung from Marinette's perspective ;)


End file.
